Loss
by Doccubus
Summary: When Master Roshi dies, Goku contacts Android 18 and asks her to look after Krillin. Android 18 saves the man who once saved her and this time she's in love. LEMON


**I do not own DBZ**

**A/N: This fanfic is dedicated to my grandpa who died last week, God rest his soul.**

**Loss**

"Who are you?" android 18 said looking at the old, witch-looking woman who was floating at her side on top of a crystal ball.

"I am Baba," the lady said, "Goku has sent me here."

"Goku?" 18 said, "isn't he dead?"

"Yes, he sent me here from the other world."

"What? Why?" 18 said. Why in the world would Goku want to speak to her after all the damage she had caused, 18 thought.

Baba closed her eyes and started saying magic mambo jambo until the crystal ball lit up. 18 watched curiously as Goku appeared in the ball. He was in front of a cabin and behind him was a monkey, a bug, and blue, short, fat man. Goku gave 18 a small smile, as if saying hello. His halo gleamed brightly as he waited for Baba to tell him that the spell was over. "She can hear you now Goku," Baba said.

Goku nodded and said, "hi android 18, nice to see you."

"How can you say that after all the damage my brother and I…"

"That's in the past," Goku interrupted, "you're not the same person you were back then. That's why I'm asking for your help."

"With what?" 18 snapped. She was angry that Goku wasn't mad at her. She was so mad at herself for what she did and she wanted Goku to hate her as punishment to herself, but here was the happy-go-lucky saiyan asking her for a favor.

"I need you to help Krillin." 18 gasped at Goku's statement. He couldn't possibly know that since the Cell games six months ago, 18 had been having feelings for the little bald man, could he? She couldn't stop thinking about him, and even her brother urged her to go talk to him, but she never had the guts. Now he needed help, and she would rush to his aid without hesitation.

Still, the android was curious, "why, what's wrong with him?"

Goku sighed and said, "Krillin hasn't had an easy life. His father abandoned him in a monastery when he was only four, and those deprived monks and nuns decided to rape and beat Krillin every single day. Poor Krillin took this abuse for five years, when finally Master Roshi took him out of the monastery and started training him. Krillin was so traumatized by his past, that he refused to cry or grieve for himself. He has never cried, no matter what happens. Instead, he would throw himself into training or fights which would end out almost killing him. Many times Master Roshi would pick up Krillin from jail or alleyways all beat up, and from his training which is too dangerous even for someone as strong as me."

18 gulped, she did not know that Krillin had a shady past even darker than her own. She had also gotten raped, but by Dr. Gero only, not by a monastery full of perverts who dared to call themselves followers of God.** (A/N: No offense to those religious people out there**). "So what do you want me to do," 18 asked, "make him cry so he can stop his destructive behavior?"

"Well not make him, help him," Goku said.

"Why doesn't that Master Roshi guy help him?" 18 said. Her body and heart screamed out for her to stop asking questions and just go help Krillin, but her mind was telling her to keep her façade.

"That's were the rest of my story comes in," Goku said, "you see, he's even more destructive now because…Master Roshi is in the other world now. He died in a fatal car accident." 18 gasped, now realizing that there was another man in the background. He was old and had dark sunglasses. Krillin was alone, what if he killed himself? No one was there to save him. 'Oh God' 18 thought, 'please no. He can't die, I-I-I love him.'

Goku saw the panic in her eyes and said, "relax 18, you need to help him, you can't lose your cool."

18 nodded and tried to stop herself from blasting off to the Kame House and kissing Krillin right on the lips. "W-w-why me?"

"Because Master Roshi told me that Krillin cares about you very much," Goku said making 18 blush slightly, "Roshi thinks that you may be the only one who can save him, 18 you must give him a reason to live, you must help him let out the pain and frustrations that have been plaguing him his whole life."

18 nodded, she was speechless. "I won't let you down," 18 said once she was able to compose herself, "I won't let Krillin down."

"Thanks android 18," Goku said, "good luck."

Android 18 waited until Baba had left before leaving a note on the table for her brother, who was out trying a new sport he invented, and then blasted off to the Kame House. It was quite a while before she arrived at the little cabin near the beach. It was sunset when she arrived and Krillin was standing on the shoreline throwing energy waves into the water. 'Thank God he can't sense me' 18 thought as she sat landed on top of the roof and watched him. Krillin's face was distressed, but there were no tears, just anger. He threw energy wave and energy wave, his body getting weaker. 18 watched him carefully but didn't know how to approach him and what to say. Clouds formed in the sky and lightning started lighting up the small island. 'A storm,' 18 thought, 'great I can't fly back to the cabin in this weather.' Although she thought it, 18 wasn't really planning on going to back to the cabin. She would watch Krillin all night if she had to.

'Alright Krillin,' 18 thought as it started rain, 'go inside now.' Of course Krillin was no mind reader, so he looked up to the sky and put his hands in the air. On each hand he formed energy waves that looked like Frisbees, and he yelled out "destructo disk!" throwing the disks into the air. The disks flew out of control, they hit the nearby trees and ricocheted back at Krillin who started dodging them. Soon the rain started to slow him down and it wasn't easy to dodge the disks anymore. 18 was ready to pounce when Krillin cried out in pain and lay on the floor and clutched his wound.

One disk had wounded his arm and the other his leg. "Oh Master Roshi," Krillin yelled out to the skies, "if you were here, you would have run outside and helped me out. I can't live like this!" The rain had thoroughly soaked Krillin and 18 and the waves were menacing and inviting. Krillin looked out into the treacherous ocean for a while and stood up groggily. 'What the hell is he doing?' 18 thought to herself, 'is he gonna walk into that ocean?' 18 got on guard and trembled. She wasn't cold, androids don't get cold, she was trembling out fear. Krillin put his hands toward the sky again and yelled out, "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAH!" The wave went up into the air toward the sky and curved back down directly towards Krillin. Krillin spread his arms like a bird and closed his eyes waiting for the energy wave to destroy him. "I'll be joining you soon Master, you too Goku."

18's heart was caught in her throat, she couldn't allow this. She aimed her finger at shot a weak Ki blast at his back. The blast pushed him right out of the way right before the Kameamea wave crashed into the floor making a huge crater. Krillin whirled around in shock, it felt like someone pushed him. He saw a dark figure standing on the roof. Krillin squinted his eyes to try to make out the figure. He only knew that it was tall, slender person. Just when he was about to limp his way to the roof a giant tidal wave enveloped him and pulled him into the ocean. 18 gasped and pulled to air following Krillin's trail in the treacherous waves.

Krillin's leg and arm were too injured , so he couldn't swim. He saw the figure who had saved him floating above the water following him. 'Who is that?'

"Krillin!" 18 yelled out taking a dive in the water. Krillin heard the voice, it was muffled but he knew it was a woman. 'Oh well I'll never find out' Krillin said as he started to lose consciousness because of lack of air. A strong arm grabbed Krillin's waist and he felt himself being pulled up. Krillin gasped upon reaching oxygen, he panted to catch his breath and then realized his savior was flying him back to the Kame House.

Krillin knew it was a woman, and the only woman he knew who could fly was…Krillin gasped and turned his head sharply, his assumption was right. "Android 18..."

"What are you trying to do! Kill yourself?" 18 said angrily. She knew she should have been more sensitive but she was so distressed that she almost lost him.

"Sorry," Krillin said lamely, "thanks for saving my life." 18 nodded and landed at the door. She released Krillin who winced in pain once his injured leg hit the floor. 18 sighed and easily carried Krillin bridal style into the house. "Shouldn't it be opposite?" Krillin joked as 18 set him down on the couch. 18 gave him a small smile that made his heart flutter.

"You little smart ass," 18 said grabbing a towel that nearby and drying her hair. "Do you have Sensu beans?"

"Yeah, medicine cabinet."

18 went for them and gave him one. "Blankets and towels?"

Krillin pointed at a small closet as he munched down on the miracle working bean. 18 returned with a blanket and two towels, one which she gave to Krillin. Krillin was on his feet, in perfect condition, drying himself. "You're not gonna fly back in this weather are you?" he said hoping that she would agree to spend the night.

18 knew what he was getting at, so she simply smirked and said, "there's no way in hell I'm leaving until I'm sure you won't try to pull that stunt you pulled earlier today again." She saw Krillin's eyes light up and she blushed slightly. "Tomorrow, I'll bring some clothes over, but for now I would appreciate something dry to wear."

Krillin nodded excitedly and ran upstairs motioning her to follow him. 18 followed him to his room where he rushed into the closet and brought out a shirt that was probably to big for Krillin, and a pair of sweatpants. The sweatpants wouldn't have been long enough to cover her long legs, but the reason she didn't wear them was because the sweatpants would slip right off of her slender hips. Instead 18 wore the oversized shirt that covered her body all the way down to her thighs. Her bare legs looked enticing and Krillin couldn't stop himself from licking his lips when he saw her come out of the bathroom.

18 noticed this and she also noticed that he just kept looking at her thighs hoping that some wind would lift up the shirt so he can see what's underneath. It was very obvious that Krillin had some sort of fetish with legs, and hers were the best ones he'd probably ever seen. 18 blushed profusely and tilted his chin so he can look her in the eyes, "I'm up here," she said. She couldn't help but use a seductive voice that sent chills down Krillin's spine and made him gulp. 18 gave a satisfied smirk and decided that she would do these things more often, she enjoyed watching his reaction. Krillin led her to the guest room right next door from his room.

"This is your room. You can stay here as long as you like."

"Thanks very much."

"Are you hungry?" Krillin said.

"No," she said, "you can cook?"

"Very well actually," Krillin said blushing and scratching his head modestly.

"Well then I better have a good breakfast tomorrow morning."

Krillin gave an excited smile went to his room to sleep. He was planning the meal in his mind as he prepared himself to sleep. 18 settled into her bed and smiled at her current situation. The only other circumstances in which she and Krillin were together were not exactly safe. First when she beat up Vegeta, then when she was running away from Cell, and then at the Kami lookout. Now she was with Krillin again, and this time, no one was trying to kill her. She was excited to finally get to know the man she had been thinking and dreaming about for the past six months: the man that she loved.

18 awoke in the morning to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Her mouth watered in anticipation, so she scurried downstairs to eat. She sat at the table, watching Krillin cook. He was shirtless and was humming a tune as he flipped the pancakes. His hips swayed, stiffly, to the music he created. 18 giggled at Krillin's lousy attempt at dancing and Krillin whirled around in shock. "God 18, why do you have to sneak up on me like that? And what's so funny?" he said blushing.

18 giggled louder and said, "well, it's not called sneaking up on you just because you can't sense my Ki, and I'm laughing at you. You should really just stick to fighting."

Krillin blushed at the insult and said, "I don't suppose you can do any better."

18 was never one to turn down a challenge and though she never danced, she knew she was graceful enough to pull it off. She stood up and said, "what do I get if I win?"

"I'll make you my world famous chocolate."

"World famous?"

"Well I'm exaggerating but it's good enough to be," Krillin said.

18 pondered over it, she did love chocolate, but she also loved shopping. "Alright, if I win I get your chocolate and you must take me shopping."

Krillin smiled and said, "and if I win?"

"What do you want?"

"Hmm," Krillin said, "we go rain flying."

"What in the world is that?"

"Tonight it's gonna rain again, so lets go flying in the rain. It's quite an adventure."

"After what happened last night…"

"That was a hurricane," Krillin interrupted, "I knew it was coming that's why I was out there. But tonight it's just showers, no crazy-freak storm."

"Well then we have a deal," 18 said walking to the center of the kitchen. Krillin turned on the radio and a dance song came on. He had finished cooking and was simply watching 18 as she tried to decipher the rhythm.

"God 18, it's not a math problem, you have to feel the rhythm not calculate it," Krillin said laughing.

18 closed her eyes and started to feel the music in her body. Unconsciously her head started bobbing to rhythm. (**A/N: For all those musicians out there, the song was in 4/4 time). **Her hips swayed side to side sensually, Krillin almost came at the sight. His eyes were about to pop out of his head as 18 swayed side to side and her arms moved almost naturally. She was so graceful, as if she were ballerina. The song ended and 18 stopped, a new song came on and both of them just looked at each other in silence. The song playing was one that was normally played at clubs and Krillin laughed at the thought of 18 getting krunk.

"What's so funny?" 18 said putting her hands on her hips.

"I just imagined you dancing to this song that's all," Krillin said, "but you actually were really good, I didn't expect that."

"Thanks, but what are you talking about 'to this song?' Is there a different way to dance? My human memories tell me that my way of dancing was the only way."

"Your human memories are probably really old," Krillin said, "I'll take you to a club one day so you can see for yourself. For right now, let's eat and go out shopping, you won fair and square. When we return I'll make you my chocolate." 18 nodded and smirked going back to the table and sitting down. Krillin served her pancakes, bacon, and eggs and then served himself. He went to the bathroom before eating so that he could wash his face with cold water to cool his hormones which were raging like in his teen years. 'God Krillin, get a hold of yourself!' he scolded himself. They ate in silence, giving each other silent glances, but turned abruptly when the other caught them. They flew into the city where there was a long chain of stores. 18 was wearing the clothes she came in which were dry thanks to the dryer and Krillin was wearing a red shirt and beige pants. They walked in and out of stores all day until the sun started setting. They flew back to the island and put the load of bags inside the house. "C'mere," Krillin shouted from outside the house. 18 walked over next to him and looked at him inquiringly. "Nothing is better than watching the sunset from here." 18 had never seen a sunset before so she simply kept her expressionless mask and looked over to the sunset.

The colors that filled the sky were gorgeous, 18 had never seen anything like it. She watched as the bright blue sky turned a shade of orange and purple. She remained watching in awe as the world turned dark around her. "Wow," she said as soon as night settled in and dark clouds started crumpling together.

"Sometimes appreciating the small things in life are really worthwhile," Krillin said warm-heartedly, "well I'll go make that chocolate I promised." 18 watched Krillin walk inside and then followed him as little tiny droplets of water started spraying her head. She sat on the couch watching T.V. as Krillin pranced around the kitchen making his chocolate which didn't take long to fill the house with an intoxicating aroma.

"Ooo," 18 said, "that smells good." She followed her nose into the kitchen where she watched Krillin stir the chocolate. Krillin turned off the fire and said, "all done." He put his index finger into the pot and tasted the chocolate. "Oh yeah, that's my personal best." He dipped his finger again and aimed it at his mouth so that he could taste it again but 18 grabbed his hand before he could. "What?"

18 smirked and sensually put his finger in his mouth licking off the chocolate. Krillin's eyes widened as her warm mouth enveloped his finger. He let out a small moan as 18 looked up into his eyes and continued to suck on his finger. 18 knew what Krillin was imagining but she couldn't help it. Slowly she released his finger and simply looked up into his eyes. They started at each other in silence for while as the rain started to pound against the roof harshly. "Mmm good," 18 said seductively, "Let's eat this chocolate of yours and then we'll go rain flying."

"What really?" Krillin said his voice cracking slightly. 18 nodded and smiled. They ate their chocolate with strawberries and cookies. With each bite 18 lingered and tried to be as seductive as possible. She loved to watch Krillin squirm and eyes widen. Krillin on the other hand, was trying not to pounce on her, this was truly torture. 18 smirked as Krillin almost choked on a strawberry. "Let's go rain flying," Krillin said abruptly trying to get his mind off of his current situation.

'God 18 you're such a bitch' the android said to herself smirking. She stood up and followed him into the living room. "You should wear something you don't mind getting wet in," Krillin said taking off his red shirt. He walked into the bathroom and walked out wearing swimming trunks. 18 bit her lip as Krillin stretched his muscles getting ready for the adventure. Krillin didn't have much of a self esteem so he was inadvertently making 18 feel things she had never felt before. She felt dampness in her womanhood, she didn't know why. 'Fuck Krillin, what are you doing to me?' she thought as she went into the bathroom and changed into her bathing suit. What an awkward situation, she was putting on her bathing suit at night to go out in the rain. What a weird practice, but she trusted Krillin enough to know that she would enjoy this experience. They walked out of the Kame House together, Krillin forcing himself to tear his eyes away from 18's perfect body, and 18 licking her lips as the water bounced off Krillin's perfect chest and abs. Krillin took to air and 18 followed.

"Try to keep up," Krillin said building speed. 18 scoffed and followed him. The flight was exhilarating and 18 couldn't help but laugh aloud along with Krillin. "WOOHOO!" he yelled making large circles in the air. 18 followed his path and giggled. Flying against the hard rain and wind was like a rush of adrenaline, something she had never experienced before. She knew that this particular stunt was a dangerous one for a human like Krillin, but she seemed to like this dangerous side of him. But just how dangerous can he get?

"Let's spar," she said trying to answer her own internal question.

"It's dangerous up here as it is," Krillin said, "I don't want you to get hurt."

18 almost burst out laughing, "me hurt!"

Krillin smiled shyly and said, "right." He lunged an attack at her which surprised her but which she easily blocked. They fought like maniacs the wind pushing against their bodies and the rain slamming roughly on their faces. 18 really wanted to explore this dangerous side of Krillin so she transported herself behind him and slammed him down into the ocean. She was ready to dive in after him but he was able to fly out laughing. He started surfing the big waves and flying right the middle of them as if it were nothing. 'Oh my God, he's a freaking maniac…I love it,' 18 thought. She felt the dampness again down in her intimate area and she knew it wasn't the rain that had soaked her through and through and wasn't letting up.

She zoomed down and grabbed Krillin in a choke hold, to which he laughed and said, "alright, you won, it's not like I stood a chance anyways."

"I like winning," 18 said, "I get good things when that happens."

"I don't recall making a bet," he said, "what do you win?" he added nervously.

"Don't worry, just like in our last bet, you'll win too." Krillin shot her a confused look and she smirked. She released his choke hold and wrapped her arm around his waist. She shot up into the air holding Krillin tightly against her chest. "Can you fly upside down?" she whispered in his ear seductively.

Krillin shivered and blushed, but said, "yeah."

"Do it," she ordered with such a commanding tone that Krillin didn't even argue. He floated upside down, looking up at the dark sky and the rain dropping onto his face directly, and waited for instructions. She hovered over him and said, "Now fly back to the Kame House just like that, no stopping."

"Why?" he said nervously.

She gave him a glare and said, "do…it!" Krillin gulped audibly and started flying back, the flight took about an hour regular style, this way it would take longer. He looked up at 18 who was flying over him and looking down at him with a smirk. Krillin almost fell out of the sky when 18 untied her bathing suit top and slipped it off revealing her creamy breasts. He kept his composure and gulped. 18 lowered herself so that she could take off Krillin's swimming trunks. She heard Krillin whimper nervously. She didn't want to rape him like those pervs at the monastery. "Do you want to do this Krillin?" she said gripping his shorts but not moving them until she got a response.

"See…for your…self," he breathed out. 18 cocked an eyebrow and pulled down the shorts revealing his fully erect, hard manhood.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said evilly. This was just too fun. She teased him by using her long nail to scratch the bottom of his manhood slowly. She was very happy to hear Krillin groan and buck his hips upwards.

However, they were started to descend down to the ocean so 18 slapped his chest and said, "keep flying!" Krillin gulped and ascended upwards. 18 smirked and licked the tip of his shaft teasingly.

"Ohh," Krillin grunted. 18 smirked and took his length in her mouth. She started bobbing her head up and down his length take more of him each time. Krillin groaned and tried to focus on keeping himself in the air. Due to Krillin's large size, which was completely un-proportionate to his body size, she couldn't take his whole length in without gagging. She took in the most she could making Krillin pant and moan out her name. "Oh shit 18!" he said tensing and splashing her face and mouth with his manly secretions. 18 smirked and flew up level to his face. She kissed his lips tenderly, then more aggressively as his tongue started licking her lips begging for an entrance. Their tongues danced as Krillin's hands started caressing her lower back and grabbing her firm buttocks.

18 moaned softly and said, "What the fuck are you waiting for? An open invitation?" Krillin ripped off the annoying material that was coming between them and started massaging her butt slipping his finger into it. 18 gasped at this new feeling. She hadn't felt it herself, she had only seen Dr. Gero force it upon her brother who looked like he was in a world of pain. But now as Krillin pushed his finger inside her hole, 18 couldn't understand why 17 cried. Maybe because it was someone he didn't want. That's why she cried.

Krillin removed his finger and started massaging her wet folds. 18 gasped louder now, this sensation was even better. Krillin plunged his finger into her womanhood making her yelp in surprise. Krillin smirked and added another finger. She moaned pleasurably but Krillin was not satisfied. He added another finger which seemed to send her over the edge. She let out a high-pitched scream and her body started quaking as she released her orgasm. Now it was 18 who had a hard time keeping herself in the air and Krillin just smiled victoriously.

18 looked at him lustfully and mounted him. Krillin was now supporting her weight as they flew. She grabbed his hardness and guided it into her. "Ahhh," she said as he penetrated her. Krillin grunted as her walls tightened around him. She was probably the strongest woman on the planet, he was sure this kind of pressure would have killed any regular man. The walls tightened around him roughly but he endured it and started thrusting. He couldn't help but moan at the pleasure. 18, on the other hand, was screaming and digging her nails into Krillin's chest.

"Ugh yeah," Krillin said thrusting violently. This kind of thrusting would have killed any normal girl, but 18 wasn't a normal girl.

"OH YEAH KRILLIN, OH MY GOD!" 18 yelled out unable to contain herself any longer. Krillin was also unable to control himself as soon as he heard 18 moan out his name like that. They both came hard and started descending rapidly unable to gather the energy to keep themselves up. They landed roughly on the shore in front of the Kame House. A crater was formed in the ground and Krillin groaned as the pain hit him. 18, being on top, only served to make the impact harder. Krillin was bleeding in several places. His back and legs from the fall, his chest from the scratches 18 made on him, and his lip from his small sparring match. He panted, trying to catch his breath and getting enough energy to run inside and get a Sensu bean. He wanted so much to get his energy back, not to get rid of the overwhelming pain but to fuck android 18 again.

18 collapsed upon his chest in exhaustion. She was only vaguely aware of where they were and what had happened, but when she saw the pained expression on Krillin's face she snapped back to reality. "You need to work on your landing," she said smartly. Krillin chuckled but almost immediately grimaced in pain. 18 managed to get herself up and help Krillin up. She didn't have the energy to actually carry him. They both had Sensu beans and recovered quickly. The two immediately looked over to the pot of chocolate they had left before their adventure and then looked at each other again with a lustful look in their eyes. They ran into the kitchen where they smeared chocolate over each other playfully and made love all night.

In the morning, the young couple awoke to the sunlight beaming in from the kitchen window. They were on the floor when they stirred awake. 18's blonde hair was streaked with chocolate and Krillin had a bit of it in the little strands of hair that were beginning to grow. There was chocolate all over the kitchen walls and floor. They smiled at each other and gave each other a soft tender kiss.

"I love you 18," Krillin said.

18 could have sworn she saw a tear forming in his eyes. She remembered what Goku had told her about Krillin never crying, and put her hand on his cheek affectionately. "Let it go," she whispered in his ear then kissing his lips. She wiped the tears that finally fell from his cheek and she saw his chest relax as if he had finally let go of some burden he had been holding for so long. She smiled and said, "I love you too Krillin." She saw Krillin's eyes light up and a smile spread across his face.

"Aw, what a tender moment," a cold tenor voice said startling the couple in their intimate moment.

Their heads whirled to the door where 17 stood with his arms crossed and a dangerous look in his eye. "17 what are you doing here?" 18 said trying to cover her nakedness with anything she could find.

17 growled slightly and threw her a blanket he found on the couch. 18 quickly covered herself with it. Krillin ran to the nearby drawer and pulled out his boxers and put them on. "You keep underwear in the kitchen?" 18 said.

"Master Roshi's idea," he said blushing, "said we need to be ready for anything. I didn't know what he meant until now."

17's growl was louder now, catching the couples' attention. "You're gonna pay for this little man," he said menacingly approaching Krillin.

18 stood up and said, "hey what the hell are you doing?" But it was too late, 17 launched a ferocious attack against Krillin that sent him flying through the kitchen wall and onto the beach. "17 stop!"

She was gonna attack but stopped when she saw 17 pick him up and sit him down against a nearby tree. She approached them and heard what 17 was saying. "All right punk, what are your intentions with my sister?"

"17! I'm a grown woman!" 18 said blushing in embarrassment.

"I…er…umm" Krillin stammered, "I-I-I love her."

"What if she gets pregnant?" 17 said with a snarl, "are you gonna step up."

Krillin stood up angrily now and said, "Of course!!!"

"Wait a minute 17," 18 said, "I'm an android I can't bear children."

"We were human first, we're both perfectly capable of having kids. Why do you think Dr. Gero used a condom when he was raping you?" 17 said.

"17!" 18 shouted in a tone that said 'why the hell did you say that.'

"WHAT!!!!" Krillin shouted. He felt like crying again, "he-he-he ra-ra-raped you?"

18 shot 17 a dirty glare and said, "yes he raped BOTH of us." Krillin gasped and 17 cringed.

"That bastard! Ooo if I ever saw him again…" Krillin said.

"I would tear him apart limb from limb!" 18 said angrily, "I let 17 get the pleasure of doing it the first time around, but if he ever miraculously returned I would kill him with my own hands as slowly as possible."

"And I would watch!" 17 added with venom in his tone. He shook his head and focused his attention back on the man who just banged his sister. "Listen you runt,"

"17," 18 said menacingly.

"Listen…Krillin, if you ever hurt my sister I will kill you. Do you understand that?"

"Yes," Krillin said gulping audibly.

"So what now?" 17 said sarcastically, "are you gonna keep on fucking again and again? DON'T answer that. I mean, are you guys gonna like get married or something?"

"In fact I was planning on it," Krillin said giving 18 a smile.

"What?" 18 said surprised.

"We don't have to do it now, but if you want to…"

"Yes! Yes! Of course I want to!" 18 said dropping the blanket and hugging Krillin tightly.

"Oh Jeez sis!" 17 said covering his eyes.

As the months passed by, the day in June had finally come when Krillin and 18 would get married. Needless to say, all of the Z-fighters, with the exception of Gohan, were pretty damned shocked to find out about this wedding. They were also shocked about the fact that Gohan wasn't shocked. Gohan never told a soul, but one day he had gone over to the Kame House to visit Krillin and tell him to come over and meet his new baby brother. When Gohan arrived he saw no one, but heard screaming coming from upstairs. Of course, Gohan's 11 year-old innocent and curious mind told him to investigate. Gohan almost freaked out when he saw Krillin sitting at the edge of the bed and 18 sitting on his lap. Her back was almost pressed against his chest and his hands were gripped tightly around her waist.

Her head was thrown back onto his shoulder and his head was buried in her neck. 18 moaned loudly as Krillin picked her up by the waist and started moving her up and down his length. He moved her roughly making her scream, her butt cheeks bouncing off his thighs. Gohan's Ki flared which caught their attention. Krillin almost jumped out of his skin but 18 was not going to stop. She growled and shot a small Ki blast that would probably kill a human but would have no affect on the young saiyan. However, the blast was strong enough to knock him out cold.

When Gohan awoke his head was throbbing and Krillin was looking at him worriedly. 18 was standing behind him with her arms crossed and leaning against the wall. "You okay buddy?"

"Krillin, I thought you liked 18 why were you hurting her?" he said innocently. "When did you get so strong to take control like that?" Krillin blinked incredulously and 18 burst out laughing.

"What's he's like 11 or 12 and he doesn't know what the hell he just witnessed?" 18 said rolling on the floor with laughter.

"He's 11," Krillin said, "and God he's just like his father."

"No way!" 18 said, not quite believing it. She knew that Goku was innocent, but she think him to be so naïve.

"Yeah he didn't find out about it until his wedding night."

"About what?" Gohan said absent-mindedly.

"How embarrassing!" 18 said breaking into laughter again, "you better not let your best friend's son go through the same embarrassment."

Now many months later, Gohan is now 12 years old and more educated on the matter of sex than any little boy should be. Krillin tried to keep it clean, but 18 didn't think that was fair. Gohan looked out at the guests and shook his head in disbelief as he realized that the android who had once tried to kill his father, was the same one who taught him about sex. He knew that his mother was way too over protective to explain this to him. He stood in his tux next to the best man, Yamcha, and the groom, Krillin. He was obviously very nervous. Gohan inched toward Yamcha and away from Vegeta-who had been forced by Bulma to be a groomsmen. Vegeta was giving him a hard stare because of their encounter the week before. Obviously Gohan didn't have much luck and he had walked in on Vegeta and Bulma in the gravity room.

Vegeta almost blasted his head off. Now Gohan gave Vegeta a bashful, apologetic smile, and Vegeta scowled at the uncanny resemblance the boy had to his father. The music started and 17 came into view walking down the aisle with 18 who looked astonishingly gorgeous. It made Krillin's heart leap. It didn't matter how many times Krillin saw her or slept with her, his reaction would be the same every time he saw her.

17 was smiling slightly knowing that his sister was in good hands. He meant that in every sense of the word for he too had walked in on the couple in the act. He, however, having no Ki, was able to slip away unnoticed. He gave sister to the little man who now had black spiky hair. Krillin spiked it in an attempt to make his hair looked longer. He was bald for so long, his hair didn't grow out quite as easily. Dende was the one giving the ceremony, being the guardian of the Earth and all. Everyone was happy but Vegeta and maybe Piccolo, no one really knows with the strong Namek. "Dearly beloved," Dende started, "we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Krillin Chestnut and Juuhachigou A.K.A Android 18."

18 blushed at the mentioning of her real name. Both androids were vaguely aware of their real names, when someone mentions it, it brings back the memories. This seemed to surprise everyone even Vegeta and Piccolo. "How did he know my real name? I never was even sure of that."

"Looked up your history through Dr. Gero's files," Krillin answered.

18 smiled and said, "thanks."

"I hope you don't mind Juunanagou," Krillin said to android 17 who gasped at his real name.

17 smiled softly and said, "Juunanagou huh? I like it."

Dende smiled and continued, "if there's anyone here who thinks that these two shouldn't be united, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object!" a loud whiny voice said.

Everyone turned in shock to see a blue-haired young woman standing in the middle of the aisle tears streaming down her face. "Maron?" Krillin said in surprise.

"Maron?" 18 said, "your ex-girlfriend Maron?"

"Yes," Maron answered, "his ex-girlfriend. Krilly, you can't marry her, she's not right for you!"

18 growled and said, "can I kill her now? I'm sure Piccolo and Vegeta wouldn't mind." She noted that both of the warriors were wincing at the sound of her voice-especially Piccolo with his super sensitive ears.

"No, wait," he said. "Maron, look our relationship finished four years ago. You wanted to see other men, and I just couldn't wait for you to be ready."

"But I'm ready now Krilly," Maron said breaking into tears.

"I'm sorry Maron, but it's too late now. I love Juuhachigou now and I want to spend the rest of my days with her."

"But I love you Krilly!" she whined.

"His name is Krillin you annoying woman!" Vegeta blurted out in anger, his eye twitching in annoyance.

Maron was taking aback by the yell so she simply said, "please don't leave me Krillin."

"I'm sorry Maron. You really meant a lot to me, you really did. You taught me how to love again and that's what made me fall in love with this woman next to me now. I would die her for in a heartbeat."

Maron cried and hung her head in defeat. "Okay Krilly…Krillin," she said breaking into sobs, "as long as your happy. I wish you both the best of lucks." With that statement she ran out of the church in loud sobs.

Krillin sighed and whispered to himself, "good luck Maron, there's someone out there for you, you'll see." 18 heard this and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 18 knew about Maron, but she had never known the effect she had on Krillin. They turned back around to Dende who cleared his throat and said "Now the vows."

Krillin faced 18 and said, "18 since the day you kissed my cheek on the first day of your life as an android, I knew that I was in love with you…"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Vegeta interrupted angrily, "WHEN THE HELL WAS THIS!"

"After my sis and I beat the living daylights out of you, the green guy, the three-eyed guy, and that purple-haired boy from the future," 17 said slyly.

"WHAT! WE WERE LYING ALMOST DEAD AND INSTEAD OF HELPING US YOU WERE KISSING THAT ANDROID!" Vegeta yelled out angrily.

"Would you calm down Vegeta," 18 said, "that was a long time ago, besides aren't you stronger than us now? Why the hell are you still mad about the beating you got that day?"

Vegeta hmphed, crossed his arms, and looked away. Krillin sighed and said, "I never thought that you would actually love me in return. The day we went rain flying was the best day of my life, now today is the best day of my life because from this moment on I'll be spending my life with the most beautiful woman in the universe. I love you Juuha…"

18 placed her finger on Krillin's lip and said, "call me 18."

Krillin smiled and said, "I love you 18."

Dende turned to 18 who smiled and gave Krillin a lovely glance. "You saved my life against all odds, and I treated you bad. You don't know how guilty I felt after that. I couldn't stop thinking about you and even 17 urged me to 'stop bitching' and go talk to you…" the audience laughed at her comment and 17 blushed slightly. "I didn't get the guts to go until Goku contacted me." There was a gasp emanating form the audience. Vegeta was now listening to what she was saying very intently. "He told me that Master Roshi saved you from the monastery," she gave him a knowing glance and he put his head down in shame. She tilted his chin up and said, "I wanted to run to you and kiss you, but I stopped myself. Goku told me Master Roshi was the one who saved you when you did your wreck less acts but that he had died in a car accident. I know you're happy with me but there's still something missing. Thanks to Bulma's genius I collected the seven dragon balls and brought you the ultimate present."

Krillin gasped knowing what was coming, as did the rest of the church. "Ho ho! My boy!" a shaky voice called out from the back of the church, "what a woman you've got!"

Krillin broke into tears and ran to Master Roshi who was walking toward Krillin as alive as ever. Krillin hugged the old man tightly and Master Roshi smiled and patted his back. "You're finally crying."

"Actually, 18 was the one who made me unleash that, I don't mind crying anymore."

"That's good my boy," Master Roshi said, "but we can talk about that later, you have a woman waiting at the alter." Krillin smiled and ran over to 18 who smiling at him. Krillin wanted very badly to rip her clothes off right them and there or just kiss her but he contained himself. Instead he gave Dende an exasperated look. Dende blushed. He was a young Namek but he understood what Krillin wanted. He gulped and said, "uh Krillin, do you take 18 to be your lawfully wedding wife in sickness and health until death do you part?"

"I do."

"18 do you take Krillin to be your lawfully wedding husband in sickness and health until death do you part?"

"I do."

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The audience cheered as 18 bent down slightly to place a kiss on Krillin's eager lips. When they got outside it was raining, just as expected. They couple ran into their limo happily as the rest of the guests groaned and complained about getting their good clothes wet.

The limo took them to the bay of the ocean and Krillin and 18 emerged, now wearing their regular clothes. They had changed in the car. They flew into the air as the rain started getting stronger. The night was only the beginning of their honeymoon. Most of the time they went rain flying, or they would make chocolate together, or they would do some other crazy stunt. Master Roshi, being as perverted as he is, couldn't stay in the house when they started going at it. Most of the time, the old man would go to a strip club with Oolong.

18 was sitting on the couch watching T.V. with 17 when Krillin walked in with a solemn look on his face. His eyes were red from crying. "Krillin honey what's wrong?" 18 said.

"Krillin my boy," Master Roshi said having come downstairs from God knows what, "what's wrong."

Krillin sat down on the couch next to 18 and leaned her head on her shoulder where he started crying. 17 would normally be amused by this, but this seemed real serious. "I think I should go," he said standing up, "come on old man, I'll drop you off at a strip club, they need to be alone." 18 gave him a look of gratitude and 17 nodded with a smile. Once they were alone 18 hugged Krillin tightly.

"What's wrong?"

"She killed herself," he said sobbing, "she said she wanted me to be happy but she couldn't live without me. She shot herself in the head."

"Who?" 18 said worriedly.

"Maron." 18 frowned and pulled Krillin into her lap. She knew what Maron meant to him and she too was grateful to that girl. She kissed Krillin tenderly on the lips and he responded. His sadness and rage of the situation turned into a full blown passion as he pushed 18 down on the couch and kissed her with so much longing he growled. They made love so passionately it was full of love and desire. Krillin thrust inside of her roughly. He was lost between her folds in a heavenly bliss. He wanted to get rid of this pain that was threatening to break apart his heart. 18 moaned under him, his thrusts actually hurting her. She cried in pain but suddenly moaned in ecstasy as she came. She wasn't expecting this so she dug her nails into Krillin's back and wrapped her legs around his waist almost crushing him.

This was all Krillin needed to explode and spill his seed inside of her. "God 18, I love you."

"I love you too Krillin."

Exactly 9 months later 17 was pacing the waiting room impatiently. Gohan, now almost 14 was sitting patiently in the chair. "Relax 17, this is gonna take a while. I was here for a while when my mom had Goten." Chichi and Bulma nodded in agreement. 4 year-old Trunks was happily playing with his new playmate, 3 year-old Goten, on the floor.

"Is my sister gonna be okay?" 17 asked the women, who had had the experience before.

"She's stronger than both of us put together 17," Bulma said.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Chichi added.

"AHHH!" 18 screamed as the doctor motioned her to push. "DAMN YOU KRILLIN! YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

She squeezed Krillin's hand and nearly broke it. Krillin winced in pain and said, "sorry honey! Come on push harder! It'll be over soon!"

18 pushed letting out a loud scream. "That's it that's it!" the doctor encouraged. 18 gave one final push and a baby's cries filled the room.

"Aha! 18 you did it! You did it!" Krillin said hugging his wife tightly.

18 smiled and panted trying to catch her breath. "It's a girl," the doctor said handing 18 her baby. The girl was beautiful. She had Krillin's face but 18's hair. 18 and Krillin both melted upon seeing their new daughter.

"God I never thought I could love two people so much," 18 said kissing her husband.

"Same here," he responded, "what should we name her?"

18 thought for a while but looked up at Krillin with a small smile and said, "Let's name her Marron."

Krillin's eyes welled up with tears and he kissed her on the lips softly. "I love you 18."

18 smiled and handed the baby to Krillin who cradled her so gently. 18 loved the way he looked holding his daughter, it made her heart flutter. She grabbed his arm to get his attention and said, "I love you too Krillin."


End file.
